The story of Penelope Halliwell
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: Penny Halliwell, was a product of a one night stand. Her father Sirius Black knows nothing about her. Her mother gave her to a friend at birth. All she has left is her three aunts. What will happen when Sirius finds out that Penny is his daughter? And has demons chasing after her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Summary: Penny Halliwell, was a product of a one night stand. Her father Sirius Black knows nothing about her. Her mother gave her to a friend at birth. All she has left is her three aunts. What will happen when Sirius finds out that Penny is his daughter? And has demons chasing after her?**

***This is a crossover of Charmed and Harry Potter. This idea also has floated inside of my head for some time. **

***Cole never went back to being the source, some other demon did. He and Phoebe are married. Although, he is still half demon. They thought that it would be a good thing for the power of three. **

***Penny was taught the ways of Wicca at the age of eight, when she was reunited with her aunts. She doesn't know about her heritage from her father's side.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Penny Halliwell was sitting down to lunch at the nearest outdoor café. The sunshine was hitting down on her bare shoulders. She need to get away from her crying six month old cousin. She was not used to having a baby in the house. In fact, she was only the only one to get attention from her three aunts until a month ago. In no means was she jealous of her cousin.

Penny sipped on her strawberry banana smoothie, slowly, as she watched some tourists move by with maps in their hands. She wished she could get away for a while. She wanted to do something fun for herself for once. With all the demon attacks that have happened lately, and with everyone help aunt Piper with the baby, she was starting to get grumpy.

Penny sighed, as she thought about her mother. She never knew the woman. Apparently, she was told that her mother was ashamed of getting pregnant at a young age. She didn't have the time or money to look after a baby. Also, she was told that if she got knocked-up their her grandmother would disown her. But, Penny knew better, she knew that she was never wanted by her mother.

Her father was a different story. She was given a piece of paper that her mother wrote her from birth with his name on it. She constantly tried to find him, but with no success. All she knew was his name and that he lived somewhere in England.

"Penny!" Exclaimed a masculine voice, that she knew all to well, from across the street.

She turned her head, and looked a crossed the street. In a black and white business suit, Cole Turner, her uncle; who happens to be married to her aunt Phoebe. He was carrying a brief cases in his right hand, and a bottle of coca-cole in his left. It looked like he was going on lunch break, where he usually meets up with Phoebe.

"Hey," said Penny, as Cole sat down on the empty chair across from her. "I thought you were meeting Phoebe for lunch?"

"No," he said, as he looked nervously around the area. "She was called into a meeting with her boss. What are you doing out of the house?"

"Need to stretch my legs," said Penny, then taking a bite of her bacon cheeseburger.

"Right," said Cole, stealing a cheese fry from her plate. "And this has nothing to do with being constantly cooped up in the hose is it?"

"Maybe," said Penny, knowing that wasn't the truth.

Cole raised an eyebrow at her, "Or is it that the elders, want and pestered, your aunts that going to a magic school in England would be good for you?"

Penny sunk lower into her seat. "Yeah," she said, after a moment. "That is also the reason. I don't know anyone there. Besides I have to use a wand."

Cole squeezed her hand in comfort. "I know what is going on in your head, Penny." He gave her a stern look. "I know that your afraid that you will find your father, am I correct?"

"Yes," said Penny, looking at her plated instead of him.

"Have you talked about this with your aunts?" he questioned.

"No," she said, quickly. "They have been busy, with either work, demons, and with Wyatt. When I try to tell them that I want to talk with them they always push it to a later time, then something happens that they just forget about it. So what's that point of talking to them if their answer is going to be the same as the other times, so after a while I just gave up. It's not like their going to let me stay home and finish my high school here this year."

"Would you like me to talk to them?" asked Cole, as he stole another cheese fry from her plate. Penny just pushed the plate closer to him. She was getting tired of him have to reach over her half of a bacon cheeseburger. "I can try to talk some sense into them but I don't know if that would work very good."

"Thank," said Penny, trying not to smile at him. "Something is at least better than nothing."

"So what time will you be at home?" asked Cole.

Penny shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she admitted. "I have work until eight o'clock tonight."

"Okay," said Cole, sighing. "Who is picking you up?"

"Piper," said Penny, she added in a lower voice. "That's if she remembers to pick me up again."

He eyed her for a minute. "If she doesn't pick you up call me, okay?"

"Sure," said Penny.

Cole quickly looked at his watch. "I have to get back to work kid. Have you paid for your food yet?"

"Not yet," said Penny. "Why?"

"Here," he said, handing her two twenty-dollar bills. "Take this and save your money. I know that you are trying to save up for a car."

"Thanks," said Penny. She didn't like o take money from him or her aunts. "But you didn't need to."

"No," said Cole, holding up his hand so she would stop talking. "It's nothing. Be careful." He left.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

The night air was slightly cool on young Draco Malfoy's bare skin, as he walked up the pathway and into the house, with a guest with an ugly brown cloak. his person that was walking with Draco, freaked him out. He didn't feel like a wizard. But he did what he was told and walked him to the meeting area of the dark lord.

"Thank you, young one," said the person behind the cloak.

Draco nodded his head, and left the brown cloak person in his family's dining room. He was grateful that he was able to get out of the room and far away from the guy as possible. He was glad that he was not allowed to go to this meeting.

"What can I do for you?" asked the dark lord.

"There is someone who I need to get rid of," said the guy in the brown cloak.

"Who?" hissed the dark lord.

"A female witch," said the man in the brown cloak. "She is a powerful. My master is trying to get her, but he can't."

"Okay," said the dark lord. "What is her name?"

"Penelope Halliwell," said the guy in the brown cloak.

"What shall I receive as an award if we capture her for you?" asked the dark lord.

"The rule over the United kingdom," said the guy in the brown cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Penny exhaled rather loudly. Her aunt was late at picking her up again, for the third night in the row. She was glad that she had some spare money for the bus. On the downside of things, the bus stop was seven blocks away from were she worked at a small coffee shop, that was own by an elderly couple.

She grabbed her purple purse, that was a hand-me-down from her aunt Paige, the one who was closer in age to her. As soon as she put the purse on her shoulder, Mrs. Cartesian, the elderly owner of the store called out to her.

"Penny," said Mrs. Cartesian, "Do you have a minute to spare?"

Penny really needed to get going to catch the bus, but she didn't like being rude, especially to the person who she thought of as her grandmother figure, as seeing hers was dead. Plus, their was something hidden underneath Mrs. Cartesian's light blue eyes, that had a hidden meaning.

"Sure," said Penny, as she moved away from the door and towards the table, where Mrs. Cartesian was sitting, with a steaming cup of hot tea. She sat down on the other side of the two-seater chair.

"Thanks," said Mrs. Cartesian, with a small smile on her face. "I have some important news to share with you, Penny, and would you like a hot cup of tea?"

"No, thanks," said Penny, trying not to grimace at the thought of drinking tea. She hated every kind of hot tea except for the one ones' that taste like oranges.

Mrs. Cartesian took out a small envelope from the small black bag that she had right next to her, and slowly pushed it towards Penny, with her wrinkled hands. On the front of the envelope had her name written on it from Mr. Cartesian's handwriting. "Please, read it dear."

Penny carefully grabbed the envelope, and opened it up, and found a single white piece of paper in there. Her blue eyes went wide. She was trying not to scream or shout at the old woman that once had her respect. Instead, she said in a cold voice, "I guess I will be leaving now."

"Penny, wait," said Mrs. Cartesian, quickly. "I would like to explain to you the reason..."

"Goodbye," said Penny, as she grabbed her purse before making her way out of the coffee shop. She started walking further down the street, before turning around to make sure that Mrs. Cartesian, wasn't following her. She released her breath as seeing their was no one behind her.**  
**

She couldn't believe that she was fired. She brought in more customers than any of the works. She was polite. She was charming. She was a hard worker. She always did what she was required and beyond that, and sh's the one to get fired.

Penny felt that she was getting some bad luck right now. First she is ignored by her family, then she's told by the elders that she has to attend a magic school in Scotland, using a wand. A freaking wand for crying out loud. She didn't need one. She was able to cast spells, making potions, and has the other same type of powers as the sisters. She had been using them since she could remember, which brought on by some bad memories for her.

Penny didn't like thinking about her childhood under the age of eight. The only person who knows the full truth is her old childhood therapist, and that was only when he was sworn by secrecy. Her aunts didn't even know her past. They just thought that it just her way of adjusting towards them. They were just clueless.

She hated catching the bus at night just to get back to her aunts house. She never considered the manor her home. While she loves her aunts, uncles, and cousin, it just didn't feel right with her. She wanted parents. Her mother was death, and her father was somewhere in the world. Several times Penny thought that he would have a family of his own, with children, and a wife, and everything inbetween.

Penny sighed, as she made her way further down the street. Her job, now ex-job, was across the city from where her aunts lived. She worked in the quiet part of the city, but she hated walking the streets so close towards sunset.

A light breeze picked up, blowing Penny's raven black hair all over the place. She sighed, before grabbing a rubber band from the bottom of her purse. As she was putting up her hair, a force behind her, knocked her down into the ground. She groaned as her body made contact with the concrete sidewalk.

Penny, turned her head to the right side, and saw everything in her purse was scattered across the sidewalk. The mystery person behind her stepped on her favorite shade of pink lip gloss, cracking the small bottle into several pieces. Penny growled, before rolling to her left several times, before getting off of the ground.

"What the hell did you do that for?" snapped Penny, as she faced the mystery person.

The guy, no demon, had blue hair that went into all different directions. His face had raise red scars that looked like they were from claw marks. His eyes were yellow with a red lines going down the center of the pupils. He was wearing nothing, but leather, which did nothing to enhance his body. Under his lips held pointed thorns.

"Now," chuckled the demon darkly, "it's time for me to do a favor for my friend, Penny Halliwell, which means you are going to die tonight under the stars and moon."

"Listen here," said Penny, trying the keep the quiver out of her voice. "The only person who will die tonight is you! Cole!"

"Very amusing," said the demon. "Having someone protect you now. How thoughtful?"

Penny tried to call Cole several times. No luck, as seeing he didn't bother to show up. He promised her he would show up if she was ever in danger. She was going to take down this demon on her own. She never had to face down a demon by herself before. Her aunts wanted her to learn all she could before going in front of a demon. She guessed it was a first time for everything.

Penny froze the demon, grabbed her purse and started putting her belonging back inside, as the demon was still their frozen. She was no where near as powerful are her aunt Piper's power. She knew that she had to make it quick. She decided to run.

She started running as fast as she could. She made it to the next block before she slowed down. She turned around to see if the demon was still frozen, which he wasn't as seeing he was running after her with a crazed look on his face.

Penny turned back around, and started running again. She ran into the alleyway, trying to throw the demon off of her route, which didn't work whatsoever. She felt an arm pull on her stomach, which made her scream out of fright.


End file.
